


Something Sacred （中文翻译版）

by BXation



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BXation/pseuds/BXation
Summary: 红郎想要和宗交往，却又不知该从何处入手。对方虽然仍在和他来往，但是看样子宗对并没有对他抑或任何人表露出特别的兴趣。红郎猜测Valkyrie的队长是不是并不喜欢自己这个类型的人，毕竟每个人的喜好都不一样。在这个红宗故事中，宗为性冷淡者。





	Something Sacred （中文翻译版）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something Sacred](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435296) by [Chia_P](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chia_P/pseuds/Chia_P). 



> 此文仅为本站内同名英文小说的中文版翻译。  
> 此翻译已获得原作者授权。

鬼龙红郎仰面躺着，注视着黑漆漆的屋顶。他本人也没想到，自己会在这个本该入睡的时间这么努力地思考着，比平日里大部分时间还要认真。他不明白为什么事情会变得如此复杂——尤其是牵扯到那个粉色头发的男生的时候。斋宫宗曾是他儿时亲密的玩伴。他们现在也还算是朋友，但已经与过去不同了。毫无疑问，分开的那几年使他们产生了变化。长大后的二人变得有些疏离了，双方也都长成了不同类型的人，但是对于这位老朋友，红郎仍旧感到留恋。上高中后与宗的重逢可以说意义非凡。在红郎看来，青春期对宗可谓相当关照，它赋予了宗出众的容貌和纤长的身材。没错，那个粉毛的家伙真的很吸引人——近日里这样的想法迫使红郎开始思考，思考自己对宗的感情或许不再是友情那么简单。

宗是以平等的姿态，而不是像对待一个人偶那样对待自己的，这一点令红郎十分欣慰。尽管宗时常气鼓鼓地说他不配被自己搭理，然而实际上宗的言行表明，对方确确实实是能够和他对等交流的人。红郎将此理解为宗的防卫心理。看起来，宗似乎知道这个红发的男人是和自己实力相当的强者，但这并不意味着宗会回应他的感情。这个复杂的关系令红郎深感头疼。除此之外，还有一个男生也对宗的臭脾气相当包容，但是看样子宗并没有对红郎还是其他什么人表露出特别的兴趣。红郎好奇，Valkyrie的队长是不是只是单纯不喜欢他们这一类型的人，毕竟也不是所有人都好这一口。至少现在，宗在和他说话的大部分时间里都不需要借助玛朵莫塞尔了，红郎就想着或许他们可以沟通一下，看看这个朋友和自己的关系能否再更进一步——不再仅仅是朋友。

还有一件事就是，即使宗真的能够愉快地享受恋爱，他也未必会在“性”这件事上怀有什么兴趣或是欲望。红郎越是想要把宗约出来，他就越是小心谨慎地考虑起约会背后的含义。红郎自己当然是享受性的——口|交，或是用手，再或者其他什么方式，然而他也清楚这是他自己就能够解决的事。即便他曾有过几次性经历，但那也不成常态。有时候，性高潮仅仅就是高潮罢了；只是，没能和心目中最亲近最信任的人一起享受这份快感，往往比他想象的更令人沮丧。

红郎叹息着翻了个身。现在这个思路又给他带来了新的问题。他越是深入思考，就越担心一件事：假如他们开始约会之后事情进展得很糟糕，到时宗又会如何应对？尽管宗无时无刻不表现出刻薄又傲慢的样子，他实际上却是个极度敏感的人。红郎则总是小心翼翼地照顾着他这位朋友的心情，尽可能不去伤害他。另一方面，他也不想胡乱猜测宗身边的另一个男孩到底在想什么。他思来想去，最终敲定：唯一能搞清对方目的的办法，就是多花些时间呆在宗的身边，看看那个男孩会作何反应。

~~~~~

第二天下午，红郎带着缝纫用的材料来到了手工艺部。以往他都是在武道场缝纫的，然而这一次，和宗一起安静地各自干活，似乎会是个不错的开端。他偷偷将打门开了一条缝，透过门缝能看到全神贯注工作着的宗正在谨慎地缝着衣服。于是他推开了门，轻声问：“我能在这儿干活吗？

“你不是一直都在武道场工作的吗？”宗头也不抬地问。

“没错，只是道场现在挺热闹的，而我需要集中精力。”这话不假。最近道场里确实有不少琐事，而红郎则希望通过把道场留给铁虎看管，来培养那孩子的自制力与责任感。他对那个后辈有信心。

宗叹了口气。“好吧。别打扰我就行。”

红发男人便在一张空桌子前坐了下来，将他的材料铺开，然后一言不发地开始工作。就这样，接下来一连几天，他每天都会来。起初，美伽一进门看到红郎在手工艺部时还有些茫然，不过之后他就放松了下来。每一次，这个年纪较小的男孩口误喊他“龙～君前辈”的时候，他都抑制不住嘴边的笑意。他想，宗在和那个男生两人独处的时候，一定还在沿用这样的称呼。小斋真是过于可爱了——尽管他本人总是竭力掩饰。

~~~~~

于是红郎就一边抽时间去宗那里缝纫，一边同时处理着空手道部的事务，这样的日子过了几周，敬人终于对他忍无可忍了。那是在一次红月合练结束后，飒马刚一离开，敬人便找了上来。他疑惑地看着敬人，等待对方先开口。

“你是在追斋宫吧，是个人都看出来了。”敬人开门见山地说。

“这和你没关系吧。”他还嘴道。

敬人瞪着他如同瞪着一个榆木脑袋：“你私生活里个人名誉的好坏会直接影响到『红月』，你最好记住这一点。”

尽管队长的话确实在理，但是好胜心仍驱使他反击：“弓道场的墙不隔音，你最好也记住这一点。”

于是深发男孩的脸变得比红月的队服还红。他急了：“你、你别岔开话题啊！”随后生气地瞪了红郎一眼，便大步离开了，与此同时也开始思考，自己的“弓道场里的事止于弓道场”的保密策略怎么就露出……破绽了呢。

~~~~~

令红郎惊讶的是，自己并不是最先开始肢体接触的人。他甚至都忘了宗有时候在这方面其实相当神经质。红发男人猜想，也许是因为宗在活动室里做设计和缝纫的时候非常放松吧，毕竟这是他所擅长的领域。尽管他们经常忙着赶工，但活动室里的人并不总是那么多。通常情况下，这里只有宗、美伽和红郎三个人，期间小杏也会出入，偶尔也有其他人过来量尺寸或是商量服装事宜。创有时也会加入他们，来和红郎学艺，来瞻仰宗的作品，一边和美伽小声聊天——直到压力山大的宗实在受不了了叫他们保持安静。在美伽和创都忙于做兼职的日子里，这里就只剩下他们两个人了。红郎发现，正是在这些天里，肢体接触发生得最为频繁。

宗时常会将一只手搭在红郎的肩头或是胳膊上，俯下身检查他的工作。如果他不再用这只手去指点什么缝合处或装饰的话，它就会这样一直停留。红郎最近意识到，宗不会像这样把手放在创或美伽的身上——和他们的接触大多只是简短的轻拍。于是红郎这些天也开始对Valkyrie的队长做出同样的举动，并且他从未感觉到宗会刻意避开或是神经紧绷。他看上去总是很放松。

粉头发的男生并没有注意到自己的这个习惯，尤其因为他的心思往往都花在了其他事情上。他确实察觉到了童年挚友温暖的手开始出现在他的肩头和手臂上，并且这让他感觉很……舒服。尽管他们都各自经历了一段复杂的过去，但红郎的手让他感到了慰藉，也让他产生了依恋。他发现当红郎离开以后，自己会留恋那种感觉。然而时间一久，红郎也不会再走开了，而是开始和他共用一张桌子。天气转凉后，红头发的男人甚至从桌子对面挪到了他的旁边，还时不时会对着他笑起来。宗实在搞不懂他这个朋友为什么会变得这么奇怪，不过他也并没有因此感到不悦。实际上他喜欢红郎的笑容……还有他带给他的温暖，虽然要是有人问起来他肯定不会承认。宗在对待那些让他反感的行为时态度很明确，但对于那些除了牛角面包、人偶、漂亮纺织品之外的能让他产生好感的事情，他就不会那么轻易坦白自己的态度了。他打死都不会承认自己喜欢红郎在休息时斜倚在自己肩头的感觉。被红郎扶住的那一侧手只是拿着刺绣的绷框，所以并不会造成不便。

一天下午，宗打破了令人舒适的静默。“好了，你挪一下。我需要给绷框换个位置。”正在往红月新演出服上绣着花纹的红郎便起身挪开了。几分钟以后，宗又补了一句：“你现在可以回来了。”

红郎很惊讶，他没想到Valkyrie的队长还会让他回去，这是宗头一次做出这种发言。之前几次，红郎换了位置后也并没有对他们手头的工作产生任何影响，红郎尚不确定宗叫他回去是因为他想让他回去，还是因为他觉得自己想要回去。他意识到自己现在有必要和宗谈一下约会的事了，然而他在这方面一向不怎么擅长。至少今天活动室里只有他们两个人，或许这是他能把握到的最好的机会了。红郎移回原先的位置，默不作声地工作了几分钟后，开口道：“那个……”

“嗯？”宗头也不抬地问。

“呃，你想不想……你觉得……”问题到了嘴边就不知该如何说出口。红郎现在真希望自己能在开口前先花几分钟时间酝酿出几种问法，把那些可能会惹恼宗的措辞过滤掉。

宗有些不耐烦了：“你到底想说什么，龙~……鬼龙？”

情急之下红郎觉得还是先把约会的事往后放放比较好。“你之前说的那家面包店我还没去过。你想跟我一起去吗？”

“你犹豫这么半天就为了一个面包店？可以啊，没问题。”宗嗤笑了一声，继续手上的针线活。

Fu*k。红郎敢断言宗甚至比自己还要迟钝。他想尽可能在不吓到宗的前提下，把话说得再直白一些。“去吃东西倒是次要的，我主要是想和你多待一会儿。”

宗的脊背绷紧了。“真不明白你到底是中了什么邪。天天往我这儿跑，在我身边打发时间，你究竟想干什么？”他只是搞不懂为什么会有人这么喜欢黏着他。他之前就一直觉得美伽那样对他寸步不离的样子很奇怪，现在奇怪的人又多了一个。龙君回来了，并且重新频繁出现在了他的生活中。这简直太好了，好得令人难以相信。他对这一切感到怀疑，而对于红郎接下来的回答，他更是完全没有心理准备。

“因为我喜欢你。”红郎脱口而出。

宗瞬间把手里的东西全扔在了桌上。他一把拉开椅子从座位上跳了起来，转而看向地板上的红郎——刚刚还靠在朋友身上的红郎由于失去支点摔倒在了地上。

看着对自己怒目而视的宗，红郎后悔了。他担心自己可能犯下了一个严重的错误。宗大叫着：“你竟敢这样愚弄我！你！和你们所有人！”

红郎睁大了眼睛，从地板上爬起来。“不不我没开玩笑！我是认真的！我——”他的话戛然而止。取而代之地，红郎抓住了宗的肩膀。他现在几乎已经丧失理智了——还留着理智做什么？他将宗一把拥入怀中。一开始，宗在他耳边的尖叫声震耳欲聋，但是随着他一只手紧紧拥着宗，另一只手在对方后背上来回轻抚，怀里的人渐渐安静了下来。

“你太吓人了。”宗把脸埋进红郎的校服外套里喃喃道。

“我知道。”红郎温柔地回应。他们就这样一直站了很久，两人都没有再说话。

宗倚靠在红郎身上。自从小时候红郎最后一次拥抱他之后，再也没有人像这样抱过他。虽然美伽也经常和他发生肢体接触，比如在宗熬夜的时候把他拉到床上，或是演出结束后给宗一个拥抱，但它们与眼下这个“我很强壮，只要你愿意，我会永远为你遮风挡雨”意味的拥抱是不同的。这已经不再是他们儿时那样的拥抱了，然而却是另一种意义上的美好。

他们早已不再是当初那种去对方家过夜还可以共享一张床的小孩子了。现在的他们似乎更……不知该如何形容，宗对此不太确定，但是他感觉到这里面似乎掺进了一些更复杂的内容。如今的他们都更加清楚彼此的界线，还有其他诸如此类的阻碍。但是眼下，红郎仍紧紧地抱着他——非常非常紧地——站在手工艺部活动室的中央。

他也不知道红郎怎么能一直一直这样抱着自己，抱得如此之久，但他喜欢这种感觉。此时的宗不再扭动着身体想要挣脱，也不再叫喊。这似乎也没那么让人尴尬。他不知道红郎怎么能够这样包容他激烈的反应。在那些与红郎有关的回忆中，有一部分痛苦的记忆是挥之不去的。虽然事情已经过去很久，但现在的宗仍能感觉到，自己看似平复的表面下其实是残破不堪的内里；他痛苦的灵魂仿佛已经游离到这个世界之外了，勉强靠一根细弱的木偶提线来维持着自己和这个世界的联系。宗深深的吸了一口气，尽量让自己冷静下来。红郎身上的气味很好闻，不同于刺鼻的须后水或令人作呕的古龙香水，他的味道很干净，让人联想到清新的松木，又或者柔和的香料。

红郎虽然不太情愿，但总得有人打破这段沉默：“嘿，我们现在可以松开了？”

“嗯？”宗纹丝不动。

“现在你知道我没在骗你了，对吧？”

“嗯……嗯。”

这是一项新进展，一个好兆头。红郎觉得自己最好把每一件事都讲出来确认清楚，毕竟宗在这方面简直就是一张白纸。“你生我的气了吗？”

“没有。”虽然脸埋在红郎的校服外套里使声音变得含糊不清，但宗知道对方能听见末尾那句细若蚊声的“笨蛋。”如果他真的被红郎惹恼了，那他现在已经把对方轰出门外了，连带着对方那堆缝纫的东西也一块扔出去。与之相反，此时的他正埋在红郎的怀抱里，把自己的体重一点一点交给对方。

“那，要不要休息一下，去面包店约个会？”随着宗拉开了距离望向自己，红郎的心脏剧烈地跳动起来。

宗眯起了眼睛，皱起眉：“你是认真的，对吧？”

红郎想让自己看上去尽量平静一些，尽管不愿承认，但他其实相当不安：“如果我不是认真的，我就不会问你了。”

宗叹了口气，就好像他是被迫上了贼船一样：“好吧。等我把这些东西收起来，我们就可以走了。”

红郎绷紧的双肩终于放松了下来，接着他也开始整理起自己尚未完成的工作。两人各自收拾着东西，随之而来的沉默有点让人尴尬。红郎敢打赌，宗从未有过约会的经历。而他自己也不知道，自己到底能从这个可爱又古怪的男孩身上期待些什么。

两人把活动室的门锁好后就出发了。红发男人也说不上来现在这个沉默的气氛是否还算让人自在。眼下他有些紧张，他觉得宗恐怕也和他一样，而这一点很快便得到了确认。走出校园后，宗的脚步慢了下来，他渐渐落在了后面。红郎回过头，看到宗的脸上写满了恐惧，玛朵莫塞尔被他紧紧抱在胸前。于是红郎也放慢了脚步，转向宗，询问道：“你还好吧，斋宫？”

一个细而高的女声响起：“宗君还没有做好准备呢。他不知道该怎么办了。”

红发男人给了娃娃一个温和的微笑，他决定，比起直接和Valkyrie的队长对话，现在大概还是先和娃娃交流比较好。“我想他这种心情很多人都有过。他不需要过于担心。我只是想创造一个和他在学校外面交流的机会，好更深入地了解他。”

“你已经了解他了。”宗通过人偶回应着。

“可是我们也分开过很长一段时间，所以我想他身上还有很多事情是我不知道的。约会的目的就是创造二人共处的时间，使两个人变得更亲密。”又向前走了几步后，红郎察觉到另外一个人已经完全停了下来。他也随之站定，转过身面向他那位细瘦的同伴。宗的怒火此刻已经显而易见了，然而红郎却想不通到底是什么点着了他。“啊……斋宫？”

宗气得大脑一片空白。红郎所谓的“更亲密”到底指什么？在学校时，常常会有一些男生一边和同伴吹嘘着自己的“事迹”，一边从他身边路过。所以他知道的，他知道情侣之间会做的那种事，虽然他也很努力地想把那些粗俗不堪的事情忘掉。难道红郎也想对他做那种事吗？难道那个流氓认为他也是那样庸俗，而且因为正处在极度低落的时期所以比较好上手吗？他几乎感到恶心。他几乎控制不住泪水。他几乎希望自己从未答应过红郎……但只是几乎而已。龙君不会变得如此残暴的，对吗？

这几年来，经过时间的打磨，红郎在某些方面比以前柔和多了，而宗的棱角却越发尖锐。他待人比过去更加刻薄，也只有通过不断暗示自己处于万人之上，他才不会感到自己毫无价值。然而即便是这最后一丝信念，也随着他的陨落而摔得粉碎。现在他担心自己的抵触情绪是不是表现得太过突然了。没错，其他那些人确实让他感到恶心，但红郎对他而言并不是“其他人”。

红郎小心翼翼地望着宗。他的朋友并没有回话，但从表情上能看出来，他的暴怒已经平息了一些。红郎觉得现在似乎可以再试着询问一下对方：“斋宫，你怎么了？”

这次宗听到了对方的问话，却不知该如何作答。保险起见，他决定直接用最简洁的、不带任何感情的语气回复对方。“我只是想知道，你到底想通过这个‘约会’从我身上得到什么？”

现在红郎也搞不清自己究竟是该愁还是该笑了。当然，这个时候他绝不能笑出来，但宗在这方面全然一副门外汉的样子让他觉得有点好玩儿。看样子，现在需要有人站出来为宗听到的那些传言做出澄清了。于是红郎再一次说道：“真的，你真没必要担心。我没从你身上期望任何东西。”

宗似乎更生气了：“那，从哪次约会开始你会对我有所期待？！是不是从某个节点开始我就要欠你什么了？！”他越说声调越高。这是他不安的表现。虽然这种情况以往并不多见，但是当他心中的不安远超过愤怒或懊恼时，焦虑的情绪就会表现得非常明显了。

现在，宗内心的想法终于在红郎眼中明朗了起来。这一刻，红郎意识到，所谓的亲密缠绵这种事或许永远不会发生在他们之间了，并且对于他们而言，这毫无疑问是一个需要严肃讨论的话题。红郎再次开口，声音低而沉稳，以防万一他并没有去触碰宗：“嗨，我真的没指望你去做那种事，你以后也不会欠我什么，好吧？”

“别骗我！”宗大叫着。几个路人从他们身边经过时瞥了他们一眼，但他们并没有注意到这些。

红郎的声音依旧低沉：“我没骗你。”

“但那是所有人都想做的事！我听到有人把它夸得像个里程碑一样。”宗一只手抱着玛朵莫塞尔，另一只手攥成了拳头，快要哭出来的脸上露出了作呕的表情。

体格较大的男人则竭力保持冷静。一个深呼吸后，他问道：“那，你想做吗？”

“不、不，我……”宗停顿了一下。他在这件事上并没有考虑太多。无论是他和别人做还是别人给他做，都只是……让他恶心。一向以人偶师自居的宗此刻却感觉自己变得像一个无力的人偶——天哪某些人甚至真的会对人偶做出那种事——这让他非常不安。但就像前面说的，红郎对他而言，并不能用“某些人”这个词来概括。如果他只是个无关紧要的“某人”，那他早就因为先前那个拥抱被轰出门外了，或者至少也会被宗咒骂着一把推开。“我不想做。”

红发男人努力让自己笑得自然。“不想做那就不做呗！并不是所有人都对这种事感兴趣。我对你一没有那方面的企图，二我也不觉得你欠我的。”他顿了顿，想尽可能坦率些，“当然了，这并不是说我不喜欢它。我自己对这方面其实还挺感兴趣的，但是如果你不想做的话，我也永远不想看到你违背自己的意愿去强行做这种事，明白吗？”

宗点了点头。他最终将情绪归纳在一张面无表情的臭脸上，随后重新迈开步伐。等到他们终于走到咖啡馆的时候，宗略微松了口气。虽然接下来又会是一轮新的挑战，但至少是在他熟悉的环境里。他像往常一样点了一个牛角面包和加糖的英式早茶，结账时红郎却坚持要替他付款。对方说因为这是自己提出来的约会，所以他来请客。

他们找了一张角落里的桌子，宗掏出特意准备好的手帕，在靠墙那侧的桌面上将它铺好，然后小心翼翼地把玛朵莫塞尔放置在手帕上。他看着红郎端着一个托盘过来，把餐品摆上桌后又回去归还托盘了。宗深深地吸了口气，等待着红发男人回来入座。

红郎重新回到桌边时，发现宗已经比之前冷静了一点，这让他由衷高兴。起初，两人都只是小口吃着烘焙的餐点，沉默的空气持续了一小会儿。红郎察觉到二人之间的气氛似乎没那么紧张了，便决定试着开启话题。他不想从过于深入的话题开始谈，而是选择从嘴边的餐品入手，由一段关于食物的简短交流，引出二人手头的缝纫工作还有日常活动之类的讨论。他谈起了自己在厨艺方面的心得，还谈起了他的妹妹。他表示自己真的非常希望妹妹还能像小时候一样亲近地喊自己“欧尼酱”。当宗向他坦白自己到现在仍称呼哥哥“欧尼桑”时，红郎不禁笑了出来。

宗和他分享了一些家里的情况，同时也提到了祖父对自己严苛的管教。他们从未像当下这样聊得如此投机，宗甚至感觉他们二人的生活如同水波一样彼此激荡着，就这样缓慢地重新交织在了一起。他发现自己还挺喜欢这个想法的。他还讲起了自己新置办的烤箱，以及烘焙是如何被渐渐纳入到他的主要爱好中的，尽管时至今日他最大的爱好仍是缝纫。

对于红郎而言，他感到自己已经很久很久没有听到这个朋友同自己分享如此之多的信息了，上一次宗和他说这么多话还是小时候，那时宗有了一个新娃娃，他一边把红郎介绍给娃娃，一边又向红郎认认真真地描述了娃娃的每一个细节。粉发男生脸上那卸下一切防备的柔和的表情，让红郎觉得很温馨。生命中那些珍贵的记忆不断从脑海中流过。然而就在他们二人交谈正酣时，宗的手机突如其来的震动却为这段温暖又充实的时光划上了句号。

“Mon dieu! （我的天啊！）都已经这么晚了！影片发消息说我母亲想知道我现在在哪，以及我是否回去吃晚饭。我完全没意识到。”他开始站起身收拾餐碟。

体格较大的男生也站了起来。“我也没注意到时间。”他把宗手里的盘子端了过来，和自己的盘子一起送到了餐具回收处，然后又回到了餐桌来拿自己的随身物品。“我送你回家。”

缓慢地给美伽回复完一个简短的信息后，宗在转身离开前抱起了玛朵莫塞尔，收起了手帕。“没那个必要吧。”

“我知道没必要，但是我想。”

“晚饭来得及做吗？”

红郎为对方撑开门，回应道：“我们今晚只打算热热剩菜，而且妹妹会在学校练习到很晚，所以我到家还来得及。”

Valkyrie的队长没有再回话。他只是给了红发男人半个微笑，然后朝家的方向点了点头，虽然他自己也知道这个举动完全没必要——红郎始终将去往他家的路铭记于心。让宗欣慰的是，回家前的这段路全程都被舒适的静默填满了。说实话，宗其实没想到这次约会可以如此愉快。虽然刚开始时有些尴尬。但之后的过程就如同小心翼翼地拭去古老文物上的灰尘，使它们掩盖其下的光彩重见天日。

没过多久，他们就走到了斋宫宅邸的大门前。宗感觉自己又有些紧张了。他发愁如何才能将道别的话语以一种不那么笨拙的方式说出口。不过很快他就松了一口气，因为他的朋友率先开口了。

“谢谢你，这个下午过得很愉快。我们明天见。”

“没错、是的，那明天见。”他的后背绷得笔直，脸颊迅速染上一层粉红色，比他头发的颜色还要鲜艳。

红郎只是温和地笑了笑，然后转身随意地挥了挥手向他告别。他不想突然之间做出肢体上的接触使对方困扰。

宗一边走向家门，一边努力平复自己的呼吸。就在他即将转动门把手的时候，门开了，一对异色的双瞳热切地望着他的眼睛。他抢在美伽开口之前，用一只手指着这个比他小一点的男生，严厉地说道：“一个字都不许问。”

然而深发男孩肚子里的问题已经多得快要炸开了，他费了九牛二虎之力才强忍住冲动，没有向他的队长开启问题轰炸。他能看出宗的难为情——这个高个儿男孩脸上的表情，举止间的僵硬，以及他紧绷的双肩足以说明一切。比起生气，他看起来更加慌乱。因此美伽猜测，这个下午的约会恐怕是相当美妙了。他赶紧趁着自己的好奇心尚未失控的当下，一溜烟儿跑去一边把这个新消息短信给了岚。

~~~~~

在那之后，红郎又继续带宗进行了几次约会，以此来使对方渐渐习惯这种模式。他们在外面约会的时间往往都不长，因为红郎仍希望晚上可以回家照顾妹妹，看看妹妹有什么需要自己帮忙的地方。对此，妹妹则再三强调自己过得完全OK，她家大哥更应该去专注于自己的生活。红发男人也努力想在这两方之间取得平衡，于是，在妹妹和朋友一起出门的周末，红郎也开始把宗约了出来。

他们有时会一起去布艺市场采购布料，也会在宗想要尝试的各种不同的咖啡厅里共进午餐。一天，红郎突然向宗提议去美术馆。虽然他自己对这类事物并不感冒，但他希望自己的男友至少可以处在一个他所擅长的环境里。另一方面，他们现如今正式的交往关系让红郎非常开心，他不希望因为自己的一时大意而将这段关系破坏掉。

宗狐疑地看着他，双臂交叉抱在胸前：“你是什么时候开始对这种东西感兴趣的？”

“呃，我……”

紫色的眼睛眯成了一条缝：“其实这并不是你的菜，对吧？”

红郎抬起一只手胡乱揉了揉脖子后面的头发，“嘛，我不否认。”

“那你平时闲着的时候都做些什么？”

“呃，缝制服装啦，在家做饭啦，给妹妹帮帮忙啦……”他努力回忆着自己真实的课余生活，“有时也会宅在家里看看电视。”

“我们可以就这样呆在你家看电视。”

红发男人很惊讶，他一直以为他的男友会把那些电视节目归为俗物。“你确定？”

“这个还好吧。”宗露出不快的表情，“总比呆在那些人多的地方要好。”

“好吧。那你下周六想过来吃晚饭吗？这样我们就可以清净一整晚了。”

宗扬起嘴角，露出了一个浅浅的微笑：“听起来不错。”

~~~~~

宗已经太久没有去过红郎家了。没有鬼龙夫人在的屋子带给他一种陌生感，意识到这一点后，他努力不让自己陷进这样的思绪。说起来容易做起来难，尽管如此，当他们一起在餐桌旁坐下准备共进晚餐时，宗感觉到自己的心情也随之平复了一些。起初在饭桌上，他只是竭力克制自己不去触碰鬼龙家的伤疤，但是渐渐地，他也放松了下来，开始单纯享受起了与男友相伴的时光。玛朵莫塞尔被留在了家里，因此对于这次拜访她无需做任何发言。

吃过饭洗完碗碟后，他们便一起来到了红郎的房间，坐在一台小电视前看起了综艺节目。红发男人在坐下之前拿起了遥控器，寻找着正确的频道。宗挨在他身旁坐了下来，将头靠在了男友结实的肩膀上。红郎低下头对他温柔地笑了笑，伸出一只手环住了这个单薄男生的肩膀，然后重新将注意力转移到电视上，继续调起了台。

就这样相拥着静坐了半小时后，红郎低头说道：“我以为你会把这些节目归为俗物的。”

“嗯？”粉发男孩此时正沉浸在男友臂弯的温暖中，专心致志地琢磨着前一晚画的新演出服设计稿。

红郎笑了：“我说我以为你会把这种节目归为俗物，事实证明你的心思压根儿就不在这儿。”

宗向他皱起了眉：“我可没被告知过专心看电视也是约会的一项要求。”

“我猜也是。”体格较大的男生脸上大剌剌地咧开一条缝，“那什么才是必要的？”

“一起做饭，共度宁静的夜晚，享受彼此的陪伴。”宗用一板一眼的语气回答道。

“哦？那你觉得‘我的陪伴’怎么样呀？”他说着俯下身，两人的脸之间的距离随之缩短了。

“还、还好，谢谢。”宗能感觉到一股灼热感在自己的脸颊上蔓延开来，他不禁反问自己为什么不选个保守点的方式回答，像往常一样挖苦一下对方就好了。

“我很高兴。”红郎将自己的额头贴在了宗的额头上。

这个举动带给宗一种安定感，也让他意识到在男友面前开放一点也没什么问题。他希望这样的亲密关系可以不再让他恐惧，其实某种程度而言他已经不那么害怕了。正因如此，对方接下来说的话对他的心情就具有了相当的破坏力。

“已经挺晚的了，我似乎该送你回家了。”红郎在对方抬起的脸上捕捉到了失望的神情，“没关系，你要是喜欢的话我们以后还可以再这样的。”

“好吧。”宗努力试图从自己曾经所惧怕的、现在看起来却是非常渴求的事情中恢复过来，“我只是希望它可以持续得再久一点。”他在红郎的怀里埋得更深了，同时却又非常难为情。红郎会觉得自己这样的举动很粘人吗？至少当红郎提出二人共处的建议时他并不觉得红郎很粘人，因此他担心自己是不是又多虑了。毕竟这已经不是第一次了。

“那你下周末想来这边过夜吗？”

“什么？”宗可以说是尖着嗓子叫出来了，很快他就在心里谴责自己激烈的反应。

红郎强忍着没有笑出声，接着说：“你要是想多呆的话，可以先在这边住一宿，第二天早上再回去。”

“你确定家里允许？”

“我家倒没什么问题，所以我猜这主要看你家人的意见。”

“但愿可以吧。”宗并不想去征求母亲同意，不过倘若母亲真能点头应允，那将会是莫大的帮助，这样的话倒也值得一问。

~~~~~

当宗前来征求意见后，母亲立刻欣然同意了。毕竟和宗一起过夜的是龙君，而不是其他什么家庭情况不明的人，正是这一点起到了决定性作用。美伽则无需为自己的外出征得同意，不过他仍借这个机会询问了一下自己能否出去和岚过夜。有宗的先例在前，这事就变得好开口多了。就这样，Valkyrie的两个成员同时提着过夜用的行李，走出了家门。

此时红郎和岚已经站在大门外了。在舒缓的沉默中等候着的两个人，都尽量想让自己表现得很随意。当他们各自的男友相继出现时，两人都露出了欣喜的表情。岚的笑容非常明快，眼眸中迸发着光彩。看到美伽有一个如此阳光又体贴的人与他作伴，宗感到非常欣慰。而当他的视线与红郎的眼睛相遇时，周围的一切似乎都慢了下来。红郎由于习惯而在眼睛边缘留下的皱痕，让这双眼睛看起来既温暖，又充满着吸引力。不知是他的心跳还是胃在此刻突然变得不安分起来，宗感觉到了一阵难以启齿的眩晕，却又莫名安心。

四个男生相互道别后，便两两一对，各自怀着对即将到来的夜晚的期待，向不同方向出发了。重回红郎家的路其实比想象中要平淡。宗曾以为自己会非常紧张，但红郎却总能带给他温暖和安定的感觉。他是如此强大又可靠的存在。每一次他们二人共处时，宗都会愈加欣赏对方这个特质。

红郎打开了家门，两人脱下了鞋子。宗把包放在了红郎的房间后，便去厨房帮他准备晚饭。看着宗在自己身边安静又认真地切着菜，红郎不禁感慨，能够像这样两人一起度过如此简单又温馨的夜晚，自己是何其幸运。他希望以后他们也可以像现在这样，一起做饭，在家中共度轻松愉快的晚间时光。

当宗正认认真真地将饭菜摆上桌时，红郎的妹妹回来了。他们三人一同在桌边坐了下来。开始用餐没几分钟后，红郎便清了清嗓子，开启了在男友看来恐怕是每日例行的问话。“那么，你今天过得怎样？”

妹妹抬起头，蜻蜓点水地看了他一眼。“挺好的。”

“你们今天干嘛了？”

“出去了一趟。”她敷衍地答道。

红郎狐疑地扬起一边的眉毛：“是，这我当然知道。”

妹妹叹了口气：“别露出这种表情，大哥。美奈、友香和我，一起去商业街逛了逛，然后在一家咖啡厅吃了点儿点心。”

“除了你们没其他人了？”

妹妹翻了个白眼：“美奈的哥哥也跟我们一起去了。好啦好啦，我们已经到年龄了，可以几个人一起玩了。”

“但是你——”

“够了，”宗打断了红郎，“再不吃菜就凉了。”

红郎的妹妹露出了得意的坏笑。“我喜欢他，大哥。他以后应该多来咱家。”

空手道部部长绝不会承认自己会为了这次的事，以及其他林林总总类似的妹妹敷衍打发自己的案例生气。不过他还是中止了问话，专心吃起了晚饭。事后当他和宗一起洗盘子时，脸上的愠色已经完全收敛了起来。

晚上他们一起在红郎的房间里坐下后，他的男友紧紧贴在他身旁，试图将红郎的注意力从妹妹的事件中分散出来。当看到自己的努力有所成效时，他感到十分满意。体格较大的男生用一只手臂环住了他，两人就这样相拥着看了几个小时电视。

睡前的准备工作基本就是简单地洗个澡，然后是宗常规细致的肌肤护理，刷过牙后，二人便开始打量起对方的睡衣。红郎的T恤和棉质睡裤，以及宗从头到脚的缎料，都刚好与对方的预期不谋而合。红郎笑了，朝着床的方向做了个手势：“准备好进去了吗？”

“当然。母亲和影片都说我这次该好好睡上一觉了。”

红郎钻进了被窝，努力不去猜测宗的妈妈言语里是不是包含了“不要做到太晚”的暗示。他宁愿不去想对方的母亲已经在考虑他们上床的问题。他脑子里随之产生了一些让人尴尬的新想法，他估摸着这些想法在不久的将来可以帮他扼杀任何一次不必要的勃|起。然而，当宗也挨着他钻进被窝时，他很高兴自己立刻就从这些折磨人的思考中解脱出来了。“我可以用胳膊搂着你吗？”

“可以啊。”宗扭动了一下身子，以便让红郎的胸膛能够温暖着自己的后背，同时又让男友的一只胳膊顺着自己的腰间垂下来。他感到如此舒适，以至于之前一次次挑灯夜战积攒下来的困意在此刻一齐涌了上来，他很快便进入了梦乡。

~~~~~

第二天早上，两人都十分不愿下床。通常，宗在醒来后很快就会起床开始他一天的生活，然而在此之前，他还从未在男友结实的胳膊那充满安全感的环绕下开启过他的一天。更别提男友还爱抚着他的脖子，带着困意喃喃地向他道早安了。今天实在太例外了。

到目前为止，宗还没有试图从他的胳膊下挣脱，这让红郎很开心。宗的触感是那么柔软和温暖——闻起来也很香。红郎把脸埋进了宗的脖子后面，想要将一切都吸入自己的体内。几分钟后，他不情愿地抬起头，睡眼朦胧地瞟了一眼钟。“嗯……我想我们得尽快吃早饭了。”

“不要——”宗几乎是惨叫着抗议，“如果硬要打断的话，我是永远都不会原谅早餐的。”随着对方咯咯地笑出声，他感觉到红郎的胸腔也在隆隆地震颤。

“不一定完全就到此为止了。你听到我妹妹昨晚说的了。她喜欢你，我保证你如果下周再来的话会受到热烈欢迎。”

“好吧。那我也许就可以不计较这顿早饭了……尽管它听上去仍然不讨喜。”他们不情不愿地逼着自己下了床，去厨房安静地吃了顿早餐。随后两人便换好了衣服，以尽可能缓慢的速度走回了宗的家，一边走一边为下个周末做着计划。

~~~~~

就这样和宗一起度过了几个周末后，红郎感到很开心。他不敢相信宗是如此单纯。每次宗钻进被窝后，都会轻轻与他依偎着，然后向他道晚安。通常，粉头发的男生都会主动将身体靠过来，有时甚至会在他脸颊上轻啄下一个吻，不过至于那些落实在嘴唇上的吻，却都是由红郎发起的。红郎觉得现在是时候和宗谈一谈舒适度的问题了。虽然像这样郑重其事地把每个细枝末节都讲清楚总是让他觉得有点尴尬，但如果不这样的话，他们就无法知晓对方的想法。因此，当宗又一次来到他家过夜，两人搂靠着坐在红郎房间里的电视机前时，他开口问道：“哎，宗，你喜欢让我亲你的嘴吗？”

“我要是不喜欢，你现在肯定已经知道了。”尽管他试图用高冷的语气来抵消掉逐渐浮出的不安，但他的身体仍变得紧张起来。

“我信你，”红郎笑了笑，想活跃一下气氛，“我只是在想啊，因为每次都是我主动亲上来的，所以我太不确定你对它的好感是在一个什么程度。”

宗稍稍放松了一点。“我确实喜欢，只不过每次我想付诸行动的时候，你都已经靠过来亲我了。”

红郎微笑着俯下身给了对方一个吻。重新直起身后，他继续说道：“我觉得吧，我只是还没找到一个合适的方法去判断哪些行为可以尝试。”

“你可以问。”宗只把话说了半截，企图摆出高高在上的架子。

“那如果我问‘嘿你愿意光着膀子和我抱在一起吗’，这样难道不会破坏气氛吗？”

宗疑惑地皱起眉：“气氛？”

红郎摇了摇头。“好吧没事。那，你愿意不穿上衣和我抱吗？”

Valkyrie的队长叹了口气。“你明明可以不卖这么多关子直接问的。”坦白地讲，他能感觉到自己对于很多在他人那里十分平常的规则和观念都并不了解，对那些愚蠢观念的第一反应也往往是厌恶，种种这类情形都让他感觉到，自己在自我意识里陷得有些深了，他本人对此也有些困扰。

红郎其实还没准备好和宗谈这个，很显然，他们二人对眼下这个情形的理解不在一个频道上。他只是微笑起来，简单地回应道：“好的，这回就我知道下次该怎么做了。”

宗点了点头，接着他仿佛意识到了什么：“哦，你要是想的话我们可以在床上不穿上衣那样抱着。”

红发男人差点笑出声：“好啊，听上去不错。”他把宗往自己这边搂了搂。两人装模做样地看完综艺节目后，便准备上床睡觉了。

宗一边仔细地叠着睡衣上杉，一边说：“不穿成一套总感觉很膈应。”

这一次，体格较大的男生无法再收住笑意了。“十分钟后，你要是还有这种感觉就告诉我。”他忍不住对男友眨了眨眼。

宗在鼻腔里闷哼了一声，两人便爬上了床。被窝里是那么温暖，柔软，舒适。他心不在焉地蜷起两根手指，摩挲着红郎胸前的毛发。看起来，红月近期并没有举办什么要求苛刻的演出，因此他不需要把它们清理掉。

红郎的双手开始顺着宗背部裸露的肌肤滑下去。它摸上去是如此光滑和柔软。实际上宗整个人都很柔软。即便他表面上总罩着一层硬邦邦的外壳，但隐藏在那下面的，却是绝大多数人都看不到的温柔、敏感的灵魂。这就是为什么，美伽能够对宗的责骂完全无动于衷，而红郎则不会把宗曾经对自己的那些语言攻击放在心上。

过了一会儿，宗轻声问：“十分钟到了吗？”

“大概吧。怎么了？”

“我还是觉得只穿一条睡裤却不穿配套的上衣让我浑身难受。”

红发男人靠着强大的自制力没有笑喷出来，他自己都不由得佩服自己憋笑的功力。“你想把上衣穿回来吗？”

宗往红郎胸前贴得更紧了些。“也不是。”沉默了片刻后，他问道：“那我可以把睡裤也脱掉吗？我实在受不了只穿一件而不穿另一件，这样它们就不配套了。”

红郎反应了一会儿才组织好语言：“可以啊没问题。”宗这个人太不可思议了。他实在太他妈的可爱了。他很清楚宗不经过一番思想斗争是是不会做出这种决定的，但这实在是可爱到犯规了。哪怕之后红郎也尝试脱掉自己的睡裤，两人之间的阻隔只剩下各自的内衣时，宗甚至都没有为此而紧张。

待宗把他叠得整整齐齐的睡裤和他的睡衣一并放好后，两人重新依偎在一起，此时身上已经只剩一层内衣。宗向下挪了挪身子，把耳朵贴在了红郎的胸膛上。对方心脏在胸腔里真实跳动着的声音拥有抚慰人心的力量。红郎对他而言并不是什么人偶。他是一个强壮的人，是一个他将其视为与自己对等的朋友——现在则是男朋友——的人。他喜欢此时此刻这种亲密无间的感觉。他没想到自己有一天竟会愿意近乎全裸地与另一个人共处一室，尽管宗本人也对此十分惊讶，但这就是他当下的状态，并且这让他感到如此温暖和满足。

红郎一边用手来回抚弄着宗的后脑勺，一边一下一下亲吻着宗的头发。宗扭动着身体向上够了够，在红郎的嘴唇上吻了一下。两人的吻起初十分柔和，但是接着就渐渐变得热烈起来。他们将身体贴在了一起，紧紧地抵住了对方。宗突然将头移向了一边，大口喘息着。一方面是为了补充氧气，另一方面，则是因为他感觉到红郎变硬的性器顶住了自己的大腿。

“怎么了？”红郎平静地问。

“只是你的——你知道——就是下面那个……”宗感觉自己的脸上仿佛有一股火在熊熊燃烧，不过黑夜帮他遮掩了过去。

红郎咯咯地笑了。“我控住不住。你给我的感觉太棒了。”停顿了一下，他又问：“我挪开的话会不会好点儿？”

“不要——我是说——没关系，我只是感觉……很新鲜。”他发现这其实并不让他困扰。只是他以前从未遇到过这种情况，并且这是他在其他人身上从未有过肢体接触的部位。他也曾无数次地和别人一样在同一个换衣间里换衣服，甚至曾在美伽和成鸣各种没穿衣服的状态下为他们检查身上的伤口和肌肉拉伤，但那不一样。它们都与今天的情况完全不同。红郎贴在他身上并没有带给他怪异的感觉，只是让他觉得很新鲜。他猜想很多事情在初次体验时都会有这种陌生感。身边的红郎强壮而温暖，这让他感到如此熟悉又美好。当这个体格较大的男生再次轻声问了他一个问题时，他立刻从刚刚的思考中回过神来。

“我可以亲你的脖子吗？”

他想看看这又是什么样的感觉，于是马上就同意了。随着红郎的嘴唇在他柔软的皮肤上烙下一个又一个吻，宗喘息了起来。此前他从未发觉自己的脖子竟是这么敏感。红郎一路向下吻到他的肩膀，接着又沿着原先的轨迹向上吻了回去，力道随着嘴唇的移动逐渐加重。宗能感觉到自己的脉搏也在跟着加速。

红郎猜想宗是不会愿意让他在自己身上咬下去或是留下吻痕的，所以他并没有问。要是把皮肤弄伤的话，宗是不会高兴的。他开始轻柔地抚摸宗的臀部，在不压倒对方的前提下制造出一点小小的摩擦。

宗倒吸了一口气。打出生以来，他头一次体验到了自己的意识——和血液——不受控制地四处漂浮的感觉。确切地说，是头一次因欲望而产生这种感觉。和其他人一样，他也迎来了突然而至的勃起，这让他非常羞耻。但这也不完全是坏事……甚至都不是坏事。

“感觉怎么样？”红发男人的声音温暖又轻柔。

“挺、挺好的，我猜。”宗回答得有点结巴。

红郎停顿了一下。“你猜？”

“我、我是说，这是完全陌生的体验。”纤瘦男生的声音听起来有些慌乱。

“你是说你以前从来没有这样过？哪怕一个人的时候也没有？”

“没、没有。”

红郎也不知道自己到底在期待什么。毕竟这可是宗。说句实话，真要想象宗自慰的场景其实挺有趣的。他觉得自己的男友唯一会触碰自己的生殖器的时刻，恐怕只有在洗澡时快速彻底地清洗它们的时候了。尽管他也很想去想象宗紧闭着双眼、头向后仰地自慰的场景，但他发现自己实在想象不出来。红发男人把意识从胡思乱想中拉了出来，将注意力重新放在怀里这个近乎全裸的人身上。“我可以继续吗？”

“继续？”宗问。他不是很确定这个词背后是怎样的展开。今天的一切都太新鲜了。虽然并不是说这一切都发生得太快，但是信息量都太大了。

“呃，就是继续用手摸你的身体。你要是愿意的话，也可以这么对我做的。” 红发男人感觉，把这些全部掷地有声地解释出来的自己简直蠢爆了，但同时他又觉得，把每一件事都讲清楚是非常重要的。

“好的，可以。”

红郎决定做个大胆的尝试。他的双手沿着宗的后背向下滑去，直到握住宗的臀部。他用力地揉捏起来，使宗发出了一声微弱的呻吟。“那声‘唔’是舒服的意思吗？”

“是。”宗顿了顿，觉得自己需要解释一下，“是完全在意料之外的舒服。”

他自己是永远不会对自己做出这种粗俗的举动的，但是由红郎做起来却感觉没那么肮脏。它看上去更像是一种崭新的表现亲近的形式。他的男友温柔而强壮，当那双有力的双手在自己身上四处游走时，那种感觉真的棒极了。他也说不清这对他而言到底是一种安抚还是刺激，或许两者都有。

“我很高兴。”红郎温柔地回应道。他把宗半硬的阴茎与自己的贴得更紧了些，但他也不知道宗对此会是什么反应。他敢打赌，要是自己让宗在内裤里射了出来，对方一定会感到非常恶心和不快的。

宗察觉到体内的躁动越来越让他难以自制，那种感觉愈演愈烈。红郎的手是如此宽大而温暖，虽然并不粗糙，却能够在他的皮肤上制造出恰到好处的摩擦感，那种感觉非常美妙。虽然他到现在仍不确定自己对两人肢体之间这样亲密的摩擦到底持何种态度，但是此刻他并不想停下来去琢磨这些事。当红郎稍稍为彼此腾出了一些空间，并开始触摸他的胸部时，宗总算能稍微喘口气了。Valkyrie的队长也照着对方的样子，将手抚上了对方的胸膛。他喜欢红郎的肌肉——那坚实的触感，硬朗的线条，完美得如同雕塑。红发男人身上的毛发并不重，但他胸前仍有一小片可爱的胸毛，并且还有一部分沿着腹肌中间漂亮的沟线一直……延伸到下面。而宗胸前的毛发本身则很薄，他自认为不好看，就把它们全清理掉了。尽管如此，他的身上也仍有一条毛发连成的细线，比红郎的更细更软，从腹部开始向下伸展。眼下，红郎的手就在此处抚弄着。毛梢被拨动的触感——宗只能用“热辣”一词来形容——传遍了他的全身。他开始将一只手按在了红郎雕刻般的腹肌上。

就在宗的手指滑向下面拂过那条线状的红色毛发的同时，红郎抬起了一只手，来回拨弄起宗的其中一个乳尖。宗发出了一声轻喘，却并没有将对方推开。红郎感觉到了宗的手又向上移了一些按住了自己的腹部。接着他发现自己在宗乳尖上的轻揉似乎产生了一些效果，因为此时对方的呼吸已经急促起来，指甲也陷进了自己的肉里，这让他非常、非常开心。还有一点令他高兴的就是，宗的指甲经过精心修剪，长度相当短，感觉起来非常平滑。

“哦，抱歉！”宗喘息着说。

“没关系，手就放在那儿吧，我不介意。”红郎安慰道。这样看来，宗或许有挠人的倾向。如果他们未来还能更进一步的话，那就非常有趣了。想象一下宗的双腿环在自己腰间，指甲顺着自己的后背一路滑下去，这简直太美妙了。此时体内的躁热已经让红郎十分难耐了，同时大腿处被顶住的触感告诉他，宗也已经完全硬了。他转而去揉动对方的另外一侧乳尖。宗细长的手指则也开始在他自己的乳尖上拨弄起来。跟随着自己引导的宗是这么、这么的性感。红郎不禁好奇对方在尝试过这些之后，能否意识到自己对它们的喜爱达到了什么程度。不论最后的答案为何，红郎都会珍惜并感激着宗对此的每一分认可，而不会对他施加任何强迫。其实说句实话，他直到现在仍不敢相信这一切正在真实发生着。

当宗感觉到自己指间的乳头变硬时，他伸长了脖子再次吻向了红郎。他不禁暗自惊叹，上天赐予了红郎如此完美、健硕的胸膛。他非常确定的是，这其中一定有空手道的作用。他的男友就像一尊被赋予了生命的雕塑——也许他就是一尊雕塑，只是外表看起来太逼真了。他是那么坚实、强壮、可靠。宗爱他，如此坦诚地爱他。他以前从未像这样爱上过一个人，大概以后也不会。他突然为今天发生的这一切紧张起来。他担心事情的发展能否如己所愿。如果不能，该怎么办？如果他们以后再也不能像这样亲热了，该怎么办？如果有一天他离开了红郎的温存就无法活下去，又该怎么办？

红郎察觉到了宗的紧张。“嘿，你、你还好吗？”他担心自己跨越了一条界限，又或是宗开始对这一切感到后悔。他准备先暂时停下来，不想让自己的男友被迫与自己进行下去。

“别、别离开我。”宗强忍着哭泣的冲动，毕竟哪个地球人会在这种时候哭啊？

“我哪儿也不去。”红郎用令人安心的语气说，并把宗拉近了一些，使彼此能够感受到对方的心跳。他对这个气氛突如其来的转换感到惊讶，不过并没有将其表露出来。他只是用胳膊更坚定地环住了这个单薄的男生，希望能让对方安心。

“不我是说永远。”宗的声音近乎尖厉，与此同时也对些许的破音感到羞愧。

“我哪儿也不去。”红郎重复道。他已经很多年没见过宗露出如此脆弱的一面了。这和他自小就认识的那个柔弱的男孩如出一辙。如今他虽然长大了，也经历了如此之多的磨难，但他内心深处依旧是那么柔软。红郎暗暗发誓，要永远保护他，永远永远，无论未来发生什么。“我是认真的。”

宗只能靠在红郎胸前点点头。对方的声音听起来如此虚幻，让他无法相信。没过多久，他就在红郎的臂弯里睡着了，一只手仍贴在对方的胸膛上。第二天早晨醒来，他感觉一切似乎都有所变化。有什么东西仿佛在他们二人之间敞开了，并让他感到如释重负。

~~~~~

接下来的几个周末，他们仍继续在红郎家一起过夜。两个人依旧脱掉了衣服依偎在一起，直到宗在红郎的怀中进入梦乡。渐渐地，对于宗而言，在对方面前暴露自己也不再让他感觉那么羞耻。不过等到他们再一次做出带有性意味的亲密举动时，却是几周之后的事了。事情出现进展的起因，是宗厌倦了每次两人搂靠着坐在地上的时候，自己总得伸长了脖子才能吻到红郎。这一次，和往常一样，两人起初都只是心不在焉地看着电视。然而下一秒，就已经没有人再看电视了——宗起身朝红郎跨了过去，两腿叉开着牢牢地坐在了男友的膝上。

红郎瞪大了双眼。这是他未曾期望过的，但他无疑是非常欢迎的，尽管，他尚不确定宗是否知道这一举动会对他造成多大影响。此时的宗正深情地吻着他，在肢体上却并没有什么大幅摩擦，因而目前感觉起来还不算激烈。他们的胸部只是互相抵在一起，因此红郎暂时并不担心事情会发展得过快，他只是简单享受着彼此间的接触，以及对方带来的温热。宗的双手从他的发丛间穿过，这让他感觉如此舒适。红发男人抓住机会伸出双臂揽住了男友的腰，将他朝自己拉得更近……也更低了一些。他感觉宗在他嘴里喘了一下，然后就移开了。他不禁担心自己或许做得太过了，然而就在这时，宗开口了。

“你……你想不想让我……”他不知该如何描述，毕竟他们之间也并没有认真讨论过两人先前所做的那种行为应该用什么恰当的词来形容。他只知道红郎喜欢它，并且他觉得自己在一定程度上也一样，以至于他想再尝试一次。他在男友膝盖上坐得更低了些，然后望着红郎的眼睛，问道：“你想让我这样吗？”粉头发男生的身体开始向下轻轻摩擦男友的裆部。

“是……是的。”他呼吸急促地回答。接着，宗再次吻了上来，并且更用力地将身体压向了他。在两人中断接吻间隙，他问道：“我能为你做什么吗？”

“我只是喜欢看着你现在这个样子。”宗的笑容十分柔和，温暖，并且真挚。

他们继续吻起来，宗也继续用身体蹭着红郎。这对于红郎而言实在太煎熬了。如果把宗换作是别人，红郎这个时候肯定已经抱起对方，挪到床上，在那里翻云覆雨了。然而，这个粉头发的男生并不是那样的人，所以他只是单纯享受着自己的身体与可爱的男友亲密相蹭的每一秒。

宗开始顺着红郎的嘴向下吻他的下巴，接着又覆上他的耳朵，在他耳垂上没有配戴耳环的地方轻轻舔咬着。

红郎倒吸了一口气。这是从未有过的体验。是新鲜又热辣的体验该死他是怎么知道自己喜欢这个的？当他感觉到宗出现了稍许停顿时，他语无伦次地说：“别停感觉太棒了。”

宗咯咯地笑了起来，声音低沉而悦耳。他没有继续专注于这只耳朵，他的吻重新落回到红郎的嘴上，接着又一路吻向了另一只耳朵，重复着之前的动作。

红郎再也无法抑制体内的躁动。他那已经丧失思考能力的大脑为他做出了一个决定——现在是时候以其人之道还治其人之身了。他将一只手挪到宗的后背上托住对方的体重，接着便把宗的身体向后倾了下去。

宗没想到两人的上下位置会突然转换。此时红郎的阴茎正牢牢嵌在他臀部的弧线间，对方的腹肌也突然压上了自己的小腹，而红郎的舌头也正从他的齿间扫过，在口中轻轻搅动着。换作平时，他本该非常反感如此失控的场面，但是眼下他只觉得有趣。他信任他的男友，也想看看对方接下来会怎么做。难道这种心情，还有汇聚在他腹腔中的欲望，就是他对那些所谓的“色情”行为的反应吗？他确实很喜欢红郎吻他脖子时的感觉。也许这是他的一处软肋……他也不能确定，然而这时他感到红郎的吻向下移到了他的胸前，起先是亲吻他的乳尖，接着便把它含进了嘴里，同时对方那只空闲的手也覆上了他的另一侧乳头，在指间来回揉动。一股舒爽的暖流随之被激发出来贯穿了他的全身。他发现自己的身体情不自禁地在红郎的小腹和阴茎之间上下起伏着。这种感觉是如此美妙，以至于宗甚至根本没想过这里面是不是存在什么问题，或是质疑自己为什么在做这种事。一切思考和顾虑都消失得无影无踪，他只知道到自己此刻被爱与安全感包裹着，以及有什么东西正在身体深处熊熊燃烧。

宗在红郎身上的摩擦产生了明显的效果。红郎从未料到它是如此火热……甚至从来没想过这个问题。他认识的宗，美貌且英俊，然而对方在日常生活中从未展现过这样的一面，也从不会主动发起任何带有性含义的举动。红郎的大脑艰难地运转着，企图将这些信息全部消化掉。他换了一只手撑着宗的后背，转而吻向了另外一侧乳头并将它含进了口中，余下的那个则被他夹在另一只手的拇指和食指之间反复揉捏着。

宗不敢相信自己竟然……舒服得呜咽，不，呻吟了起来。他不知道自己正在经历的究竟是什么，但是他现在急切地渴望这种接触——甚至渴望更多。这感觉太棒了。他以前从未考虑过这种事，但是眼下却对它那么渴求。人生中第一次，他没有再对自己的勃起感到厌恶。比起负担，它更是一种欢愉。难道除了自己以外的所有人都清楚自身渴望这样的体验吗？难道他们仅仅是看着另一个人，或是和那人发生互动，就会想和对方这样亲热吗？该死。他需要暂时——啊——放下这些念头，专心享受当下。他竭尽全力把自己的身体推向红郎。红郎的腹肌是如此结实，以至于当他蹭在男友身上时，他能真实感觉到那些肌肉的突起。

红郎再也按捺不住了。他托着宗的后背，轻轻把他放在了地上。当宗的两条腿下意识地环住了他的腰时，他不禁感到愉悦。他一边笑一边换了一下腿部的姿势，然后重新俯下身去亲吻宗。他将身体弓成了一个角度，这样当宗的身体顶向他时，对方臀部和他摩擦的面积就能稍稍增大一点，但这还不够。红郎想要靠得更近。他让宗把双腿打开，身体在宗两腿间的更深处上下移动，自身的重量则全部交给了小臂和肘部来支撑。

直到红郎叫他打开双腿，宗才意识到了两人姿势转变的程度。他照对方说的做了，同时也对自己深深陷入这一切感到些许不安。但这是红郎。有红郎在就是安全的。只要是在红郎身边，自己就永远安全。此时红郎靠得更近了，正在用阴茎摩擦着宗的臀部。那个家伙很大很烫然后这时红郎再次吻了过来将身体贴在他身上一下一下地移动——天哪这种感觉到底该如何形容？他汗如雨下，他感到饥渴，他感到体内有电流穿梭而过，情绪也有些难以控制。他的双手起先环上了身材较大的男生的脖颈，意识到这可能会让对方有些难受后，转而便沿着胸部的外围环住了他。

宗的双臂环绕在他身上是一个非常令人安心的信号——说明这一切，实际上，完全OK。他很高兴宗把手臂移到了他的躯干上，这样一来他就更容易承受对方的重量了。红郎开始向下方碾压，身体运动的轨迹也在不断变化，使得两人阴茎的顶端能够摩擦到一起。他能感觉到自己有一些考珀液流出来沾到了衣服上，这使布料更轻易地滑动了起来。他不知道宗过后会说些什么，但是他觉得如果自己现在停下来，反而会让他的男友更加恼怒。他的身体更用力地向下压去，同时放慢了节奏。他的动作比之前注入了更多的目的性，而宗则在呻吟着。宗此时此刻正在真实地呻吟着。红郎低下头吻上了他的嘴唇，感觉到那个单薄男生的呻吟在自己口中涌动。

宗热烈地回吻着。这到底是怎样的魔法啊？他不知道。他觉得自己此刻就像一个人偶，可是他也已经并不在乎了。我的老天。他感觉红郎把头移开的同时身体的运动也加快了，但是压在自己身上的力道依旧不减。他感觉自己的身体受到感官的刺激而兴奋地震颤了起来。他突然停下了回吻，把头埋进红郎的肩膀里呻吟着，指甲深深陷进了红郎的后背，完全没有注意到自己正在对方身上留下抓痕。

宗的指甲陷进自己的肉里产生的疼痛与快感交织着，直抵脊柱的最深处，更加剧了红郎的快感。没有什么比看着自己的男友如此失控的画面更刺激的了，红郎希望今后也可以和宗一直一直这样下去。扒在他的后背上的那双手正近乎疯狂地抓挠着，企图通过这种方式牢牢固定在他的背部——这个现象表明，手的主人可能已经接近高潮了。红郎随之加大了移动的幅度，决心不遗漏任何一寸皮肤的接触。两人的性器混合着汗水与考珀液，抵着各自的腹部，紧紧贴在一起滑动。

宗已经无法控制自己了。他实在想不通红郎是如何做到这一切的。这和他此前经历过的任何感受都截然不同，而眼下，这种感觉仍在加剧，如火如荼。他不知道……他不知道自己继续这样下去会做出什么事来。他的身体在摇曳，在颤栗。他的脸更用力地埋进了红郎肩头，嘴里呢喃着将死的话语。他感觉红郎无处不在。这当然是不可能的，但事实就是如此。他几乎要坚持不住了，最后只好将头移向一边，大口呼吸来获取氧气。他在颤抖，他——他感觉世间万物的明与暗在这一刻同时展现在自己眼前。一股携带着电流的热浪冲撞着他，包围着他。他感觉到这股浪潮在自己身体中心回转着，又仿佛席卷了自己的全身——神经，肌肉，情绪，甚至是意识——无一例外，它如同被一股力量吸引到了身体的中心处，在那里汇聚成一个点后又爆发开来，四散到了其余的五脏六腑。这是如此美妙的感觉，足以将他吞噬。他叫喊了出来，任由失去控制的身体落向地面。

当感觉到宗开始剧烈地喘息，身体晃动的幅度也逐渐增大时，红郎低下头看向他，他看到此时的宗睁圆了眼睛，瞳孔向外散开。他不打算再持续太久。他以前从未见过宗像这样……这样的……因为享受什么事情而失控。曾经的每一次，他看到宗失去控制、情绪混乱的时候，对方都是处在消极而被动的境地里。他希望这次亲热过后，宗能够依旧享受两人所做的这些事，并为此而高兴。他能感觉到男友的手正死死地抓着自己，臀部在疯狂地振荡。这一切都太棒了。他感觉自己仿佛也被一点一点地引向高潮，不过，眼下最要紧的还是宗。红郎将注意力更多地放在了宗的律动上，以确保自己的动作能与宗的扭动相贴合。没过多久，宗就大声呻吟着，身体向后落了下去。红郎眼疾手快地伸出了一只手，抢在对方落地前托住了他的头。他将重心全部转移到了这只胳膊上，用另一只手推了一下地面，便顺势躺倒在了宗的旁边，为自己做最后的解决工作。快速撸动了几秒后，他感觉到自己的阴茎在颤动，便将手罩在了顶端，手指拧着阴茎的头部，直到完成最后的射精。他把精液抹在了自己的拳击短裤上——反正之后还会再买条新的，转而翻过身看向了宗。

粉头发的男生这会儿才刚刚从先前高涨的情绪中平复下来，他这才发觉自己的头并没有枕在地上，红郎也不再位于自己的上方。他听到耳边传来了呼吸声，转头便看到红郎翻过身来面向了自己。

“所以，”红郎大口喘着气说，“感觉怎么样？”

宗不敢相信红郎竟然还期待自己能够理清思路把它们用语言总结出来，他不敢相信他竟然还期待着自己在经历了这一切后依然有勇气及思考能力将它们说出口。他没有意识到自己在集中精力思考这些事情的时候其实一直皱着眉，直到红郎开口向他道歉。

“我很抱歉我应该再多确认一下多问问你的，我真的没想做任何让你——”

宗喘息着打断了他：“打住。我没生气。只是讲不出来。”

红发男人半笑着松了一口气。何时才是开口提问的最佳时机，以及询问对方深入展开的原因是出于他自己意愿还是因为他觉得红郎希望自己这么做，在弄清这些问题上，红郎仍有些生疏和困惑。红郎当然不希望答案是后者。他确实喜欢性爱，但他爱宗更胜于性爱。和宗发生性关系的确是相当美妙的事，但那是在宗也同样渴望的前提下，而不是出于他觉得红郎希望他能产生需求，或是他觉得自己应该表现得有所需求，才声称自己想要性爱。这正是红郎偶尔思考起来时最让他头疼的事。这些没有明确答案的问题此时犹如一团乱麻，在他的大脑里接二连三地涌现。

宗察觉到了红郎表情的变化，然而他也看不出来对方究竟只是在用力思考，还是真的有什么地方出现了问题。他到底在瞎想些什么呢？“he……嘿，你还好吗？”

“啊？噢，呃……”红郎顿了顿，努力在脑子里寻找合适的词语，“所以，我们刚刚做的这些事没有让你不舒服？我没有强迫你？”

“是啊，我很好。你没强迫我。”他试着尽自己最大的努力组织好语言将其表达出来，并希望红郎能够明白自己的意思，“这其实更像是，我先做了点什么，然后你又做了点什么，然后我又往下做了一点，接着你又做了一点，就像这样发展下去，而且我也想看看它会进行到什么地步。我只是有些好奇，也确实有点担心，但我相信你，我知道只要我要求了，你就一定会停下来。”

“我很高兴你知道这一点。”红郎的声音很温柔，由于情绪激动还稍带点哽咽。他希望事情可以一直这样顺利地进行下去，也希望相互之间的信任可以帮助他们找到最佳的解决方案。

宗身上的汗水渐渐冷却了下来。他犹豫着接下来到底应该是往红郎怀里再靠一靠，还是先要求去洗个澡。最终他选择了后者。这样他过会儿就可以安心地靠在红郎怀里，而不用总惦记着洗澡了。他缓缓站起身。“我想把身上清理一下。”

“噢，好的，当然可以。我去给你找条毛巾，还有沐浴用品。”红郎庆幸他们之前并没有洗过澡，否则他就不知道该如何向家人解释自己洗两次澡的行为了。说句实话，他也同样不知道该如何解释宗在几分钟前发出的超大声的呻（和嘞个谐）吟。

两人偷偷穿过走廊溜进了洗手间，红郎就地为宗找出了一条毛巾。

宗拿着毛巾和自己从家带来的洗漱用品，转身进了浴室。等到洗完澡后他才意识到，自己忘记把睡衣拿过来了——甚至都没拿干净的内裤，然而当他打开门偷偷向外张望时，却看到它们已经被放在了门外的架子上，并且仍保持着宗最初给它们打包时叠得工工整整的形状。在重回红郎房间的路上，他不禁为自己男友的体贴入微而沉思起来。

听到宗进门的声音后，红郎站起身在他的嘴唇上亲了一下，便也去浴室冲澡了。等他回来时，他发现男友的睡衣已经整齐地叠好放在他带过来的背包上，而宗本人则已经蜷进被子里了。

看到红郎回来，宗露出了微笑。他注视着自己的男友脱掉了穿过走廊之前才刚刚穿上的T恤和睡裤，随后对方来到床上，一只手环过他的肩膀。当红郎把他搂向自己时，他心满意足地从鼻腔里哼了一声。

“所以，你真的能接受我们做的这些事？”红郎希望这个问题没有太招人厌烦，不过他还是想得到百分之百的确认。

“是啊。虽然以前没想过这些，但是感觉不错。”

“那你喜欢它的哪方面？”当宗扭动着身子向上靠近他时，红郎解释道，“因为不同的人喜欢它的理由以及所享受的部分也都不一样，所以我想知道你喜欢的是哪个方面。”他钻进了被窝，等待着粉头发男生的回答。

“噢。”宗又重新把身子挪回到被子下面，靠在了男友的胸前，用头发蹭着他的脸颊。红郎身上的味道闻起来很清新，很干净，但这似乎仍像是他自身散发出的味道，“我喜欢那种亲密感，新鲜感，还有刺激感……我猜。”

红郎应允。“你知道，如果有一天新鲜感消失了，你不再喜欢它了，我们就没必要一直做下去了。”

宗瞬间紧张了起来。他从未想到过这一点。他从来没有真正长期考虑过这个问题，因为它只是就这样发生了，而在那之后他也一直很平静，焦虑感也并没有出现。他不敢相信自己一直以来是如此大意。他很高兴红郎能考虑到这个问题，并且尽可能在每一个层面上都为自己消除顾虑。像这样先参与到一件事里却又可能中途退出，让宗产生了些许罪恶感。他靠在红发男人胸前的身体随之绷紧了。

“嘿，你怎么了？”

“我太混乱了。”宗不想哭出来。他纳闷是不是每次他们发生性行为后，自己的情绪都会变得有些激动。而此刻，他正竭尽全力忍住自己的眼泪。

“不你没有。你并不比其他任何人糟糕。”红郎开始轻抚粉发男生的后背。

“可是，别人都没有这个问题。”宗沮丧地紧紧闭着双眼。

“这不是什么问题，这不过是种不一样的天性罢了。有的人还说和同性在一起的人有问题呢，但我们都知道这不是真的。”

宗推开了红郎的胸膛。“但同性恋也依然有性欲啊。我听学校里的男生讨论过他们想和谁‘做’以及谁比较‘辣’这种话。”

红郎希望自己没有在给自己挖坑，尽管如此，他还是继续说了下去：“就算大多数人都有这种欲望，也不代表没有欲望或是不考虑这种事就是不对的。即便你脑子里压根儿就没装过这些东西，你也一点错都没有。这只是一种不同的生活状态，它没有任何对错可言。”

宗用双臂环住了自己。他还是没被对方说服。“可是很多人都会说这就是个问题。”

“那是他们都不明白。”

“那你明白？”

“我在尽力。我之前在网上查过资料，在开口问你之前也考虑过很多。”尽管承认这件事让他有点尴尬，但他希望宗能明白自己对这些事有多么重视。

“所以很明显我就是很混乱，对吧？”宗的声音渐渐小了下去，越说越安静，言语里并没有吵架的气势。

红郎已经完全不知道该怎么回复了。对话的走向已经离他的初衷越来越远。“我不是这个意思。”

“你不是……但我是。”

男友充满挫败感的声音听着让人心碎。红郎不知道自己是否应该把别人和他讲过的那些话说出来。他想尽可能坦诚，但又不想在宗的情绪如此脆弱的时候说出实话。“你知道人们在面对自己不懂的东西时脑子里会想些什么吗？比如，当你呈现了一场很复杂的演出，但是很多人都无法理解的时候。”

“我知道。所以你想说什么？是想说我很蠢吗？”宗也不确定自己是感觉到被冒犯，还是愤怒，抑或是打击。也许三者都有。

“不，我只是想说对于不同的人而言，无法理解的事或理解不透的事都各不相同。你是非常出色的艺术家，在艺术方面你是个行家，可是有些人却对这些东西一窍不通，有些人只懂一点，还有的人则能够完全理解。你就有着同样能理解艺术的朋友，比如日日树。”

“就算这样涉有时也会想一些和性有关的事情。”

“没错，但他搞不清界线。”

“不是的。”宗失落地叹了口气，“他其实心里都明白，只是他并不在乎。”

红郎已经想要哀嚎了，然而此时向对方表现出自己同样无力的心情并不会有任何好处。看样子他所做的一切努力都没什么效果。“好吧好吧。那咱这么说吧，天祥院他完全不知道如何能让自己在95%的时间里不那么混蛋，至少在这一点上我们能达成共识吧？”

宗哼了一声。每当他开始厌恶自己的时候，他心中无一例外也会燃起对英智的怒火。“把数字改成100%，我就同意。”

“好吧，100%。在我看来，一个人四处搞事可比从来没想过和人搞更糟糕①。”

“『更糟』这个词意味着我本身依旧很糟。”宗躲得更远了一点。把垃圾一样的心情转移到他讨厌的人身上甚至无法产生任何积极作用。这实在让人反胃。他感觉太恶心了。

“天哪，我根本不是这个意思。我不太擅长说话。我说的『更糟』指的是人际交往方面，比如，我不会像没事儿人一样假装这一切对你来讲很轻松，这才是我真正想说的。人们和你在一起时，就不用担心你会像天祥院一样把他们操翻天②。”

“所以你是觉得我永远不会有性生活？”他也拿不准自己到底是被冒犯了还是感觉更宽慰了。

红郎实在不喜欢在语义上和别人较真儿。他在这方面真的很菜。“我的意思是，你目前是没什么性生活，但在我认识的所有人里面，没有任何人因为这个讨厌你，与此同时却至少有一个人整天因为天祥院大动肝火。”

宗努力想把自己从不安和烦闷的情绪中拽出来。虽然这实在太难了，但至少红郎在试图用幽默的方式帮他化解。也许顺着对方的话说下去多少会有点帮助吧。“至少两个人。天祥院也从来没让我心情好过。”红郎咯咯地笑了起来，宗感觉到先前建立起的紧张感稍稍变得松垮了一点。“所以……你认识的人里没有人因为这个讨厌我？那这个意思是不是，就算我们永远都不做这种事，你也不会记恨我？”宗害怕知道答案，但他必须问出来。

“请看着我。”犹豫片刻后，宗的脸扬了起来，两人四目相对。“我永远都不会因为这个生你的气，或对你加以评判。今天发生的事其实出乎了我的意料，对此我也想了很多，而对我而言最重要的事，就是和你在一起。如果我有需要我可以自己解决。请不要给自己压力。”

宗能察觉出红郎的认真。他虽然没有回避对方的视线，却能感觉到一股羞耻感和解脱感混合而成的情绪驱使泪水涌上了眼眶。他不想让红郎看见，因为他还尚未习惯如此暴露自己脆弱的一面。

红郎看着男友的眼睛，在心中谴责自己。宗看起来快要哭了，他觉得这八成是因为自己说了什么话而导致的。他真心希望自己的嘴没那么贱。“嘿，”他温柔地试探着开口，“想来个拥抱吗？”

宗也不确定自己到底想还是不想，但这是他借此移开目光的绝佳机会，于是他点了点头，两人的身体彼此靠近，贴在了一起。红郎轻轻地用一只手臂环住了他，而让他尴尬万分的是，他开始埋在红郎胸前哭了起来。他对自己眼下的行为感到气恼，也为这些对他而言如此艰难的事感到无比失落。他很感激男友为了自己如此努力，却终究无法阻止情绪的崩溃。他很高兴红郎是那么温暖，此刻他就在身边，把自己拥在怀里，但他痛恨正在哭泣的自己。这一切都是那么让人无法理解，那么混乱，那么不公。为什么他就不能像其他任何一个人一样呢？他感觉到红郎在他的头发里埋下一个又一个安慰的吻，听到他的声音在耳边温柔地响起。

“你知道，我还没告诉你为什么我喜欢咱俩今晚做的事。我也很喜欢那种亲密感。我喜欢你对我的信任，以及你愿意将自己卸下一切防备的一面展现给我。我还喜欢那种舒服的感觉，但这只是一部分。实际上我们还有其他方式可以体验亲密感，比如就像现在这么抱着，或者就只是单纯的两个人在一起，甚至一句话都不说地一起做针线活都可以。在彼此面前卸下防备的方式也很多，比如像这样聊天就是一个例子。而信任则会体现在所有这些事情里，你明白吗？”

宗反过来抱住了他，同时吸了一下鼻子。“那你说的‘那种’舒服的感觉呢？”

“我知道怎么能带给自己那种意义上的舒服。”

“我不想知道。”宗撅着嘴把脸埋进了他的胸膛。

红郎笑了。一个炸毛的宗可比一个难过的宗好多了——虽然无论怎样他都会爱着他的男友。“好的，我不会往下细讲。”房间里安静了片刻，这期间只有红郎的呼吸声和宗吸鼻子的声音清晰可闻，直到红郎重新开口：“嘿，那我们现在没问题了？”

“是，”对方平静地回应，“已经没事了。”宗纠结着要不要将接下来的话说出口。道出这几个字对于现在的他而言仍然很困难——和当初迈出第一步时一样困难。“我爱你。”

红郎被深深感动了。他轻声回应对方时，声音中溢满了感情，“我也爱你。”

“我知道。”他们没有多余的动作，也没有将身体分开，最终两个人手足彼此纠缠着，就这样进入了梦乡。

~~完~~

 

译者注：

① 原文是“it's definitely way worse to be a dick than to not be thinking about getting dick”， dick本意是丁丁，而这里则出现了一个双关：前半句的“to be a dick”暗指英智频繁怼人/爱搞事的作风；后半句的“to not be thinking about getting dick”则指的是宗性冷淡这件事。这里红郎其实是想说“天祥院爱怼人的毛病可比你性冷淡恶劣多了”，他是想借双关语幽默一下，来缓和宗的心情。

② 原文是“People won't have problems with you not fucking the way they have problems with him fucking people over”，这里也同样出现了双关。红郎所说的两次fucking其实都是在说怼人这件事，而宗则把注意力放在了字面意思上，以为红郎是想借“fucking”一词来暗示自己没有性生活。

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者后记：
> 
> 这个故事只是展现了对性冷淡一种理解。性冷淡所涵盖的内容太复杂了，关于它的人生经历和记述方式多种多样。我自己就是一个性冷淡者，而我自身的经历则与我为宗所写的并不相同。
> 
> 我并没有真的为红郎定义什么标签，所以你可以随意地按照自己的方式解读他。有一点我希望大家能注意的是，红郎在这里并不是一个会为了伴侣而完全舍弃个人需求的、完美无缺的非性冷淡者的形象。在双方自愿的情况下发生的性行为其实很重要，也很健康，而尊重这些需求也一样很重要。
> 
> 仅仅一部（同人）小说并不意味着它代表了所有人。
> 
> 如果你对这个故事有着切身体会，我希望它没有影响到你的情绪。请记得，你自身的感受也是非常有价值的，并且同样应得到重视。
> 
>  
> 
> 我会一如既往地使用@usanazunii这个账号发表推文，近期也新设了一个专门用来发表特殊内容（原文NSFW，全称“Not Safe For Work”，意为不适合上班时间浏览）的账号@nito_nsfw，如果你感兴趣的话，欢迎来和我一起共享罪恶。我会在那边放上一些奇怪产物的链接，而在这边的话就不会发布那些特殊内容了。
> 
> =====================================
> 
> 译者后记：
> 
> 感谢你看到这里。
> 
> 大概是6月末的时候吧，在这个平台上看到了这篇文，读完一遍被感动得一塌糊涂，后悔自己为什么没能早点发现它，当即便决定把它搬过来，希望更多人能看到这个故事。
> 
> 看的时候我就在不停感慨，作者对角色的刻画实在太细腻了——没错，红郎就是这么细致和体贴，宗就是这么敏感别扭，这一切在作者笔下呈现得如此真实，让我不禁惊呼，这简直就是鬼龙红郎本郎和斋宫宗本宗啊！
> 
> 文中红郎为宗所做的所有考虑，以及宗对红郎完全的无条件的信任，都非常非常动人，让我觉得非常可贵。我贫瘠的语言不足以描绘那种感觉，我只能说这种关系太美好了，太理想了，是人间至宝，感动得人热泪盈眶。
> 
> 虽然我也已经尽力想要还原文中那些动人的句子，无奈自身的语言能力仍十分有限。无论如何，原文永远是最好的选择，在这里还是希望各位尽可能点进文章置顶的链接，毕竟直接从第一手文字里体会到的情感才是最原汁原味的。这篇翻译仅代表我个人对原文的理解，如有理解不当之处，欢迎在评论区指出！
> 
> 感谢原作者Nazunii创作了这么美的故事。最后再吹一波cp：红宗可真好啊！（擦鼻涕


End file.
